


My Carp

by tomatopudding



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has already gotten involved with Nakamura family and history is destined to repeat itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Carp

The first time Adam Monroe met Hiro Nakamura, he didn’t think much of him. Just a round-faced Japanese man with an infectious grin and a serious case of hero worship. Adam could appreciate that, he’d had his own bout of hero worship before his father had betrayed him. In fact, he found Hiro’s fascination with him flattering, even if it was with the alternate ego he had created for himself.

Later on, he would wonder what had been holding him back. It sent shivers down his spine and made his fingers tingle to hear the keens and moans that slipped from his Hiro, his Carp, in moments of passion and need. Sure, he loved Yaeko, that beautiful flower of a woman, but there was something equally fantastic about the way the soft, yet undeniably male, body beneath his, writhed with pleasure as he traced pouting lips with the tip of his tongue, as he brought his Carp to pieces with something so simple. He tried not to let it bother him that the name leaving those pouting lips was Takezo.

It was many, many years until he heard the name of Nakamura again. He was going by his true name once again, the identity of Tekezo Kensei long gone, but never forgotten. Stupidly he thought, when he heard the name, of his Carp, round-faced and smiling, almost squealing with happiness at the sight of him. What he found was a man with slightly narrower face, but the same kind brown eyes. He had always loved his Carp’s eyes.

It was only for one night, one glorious night, what he could close his eyes and pretend that the person doing those things to him was someone else in a different time. The keens and moans were the same and he murmured back, my Carp, my love. The voice that answered was wrong, deeper and more powerful, less sweet, and saying the right (wrong) name.

He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Hiro again, brown eyes wiser, older, colder, regarding him with suspicions and accusations. Accusations that were fully grounded in truth. He tried to show his apologies with his eyes, his words. You were more than a friend to me, you were my inspiration. Unspoken were the words he would say if he had the courage. My love.

Now, he’s stuck, trapped by his Carp in more ways than one. His heart was trapped, unable to love again, unable to love another. His body is trapped in a wooden coffin, destined to suffocate again and again, living yet never truly alive, only one thing on each dying thought, each last breath. My love, my Carp.


End file.
